Unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire
by Mallau Fictions
Summary: Leurs quotidiens dans différent contexte que VOUS choisissez. Pas assez de mot, résumé complet a l'intérieur. Couple : Klaus/Caroline, Elijah/Katherine, Kol/Bonnie & Rebekah/Damon Rating T voir M !
1. Mise en place

**Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Je vous retrouve dans de nouvelles aventures avec la famille Mikaelson et leur chéri(e)s ! **

**Ce n'est pas encore l'histoire en elle même puisqu'elle devrais débuté lundi 27 Octobre (normalement) mais juste quelques petites informations sur l'histoire a venir.**

Univers : The Original  
><span>Nom :<span> Réunis pour le meilleure et pour le pire  
><span>Objet :<span> Mini aventure.

Contexte : Plusieurs siècle après l'arriver des Originels a la Nouvelle-Orléan. Caroline a retrouver Klaus et lui a avouer son amour. Elijah a pu retrouver son vrai amour, Katherine, avec la bénédiction de Klaus. Kol n'est jamais mort et a réussi a séduire sa dulcinée, Bonnie qui est rester sorcière mais se protège du temps grâce à des sort. Rebekah a voyager seule, puis est retourner avec ses frère, avec un Damon plus qu'amoureux. Klaus n'a jamais coucher avec Hayley. Leur famille est unis et heureuse.

Résumé : Ce seront des courtes histoires sur leurs quotidiens en famille. Entre dispute, soirée, bagarre et shopping. VOUS serez seul maître de leur aventure puisque vous devrez me proposer des contextes dans lesquels ils évolueront. Chaque chapitre ne sera pas la suite du précédent et j'instaurais un délai dans lequel je posterais chaque chapitre.

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une petite review. Sa fait toujours plaisir. Dites moi également dans quel contexte vous voulez les voir (exemple : en train de faire du sport, dans une dispute, une bagarre, en soirée en famille, en sortit shopping etc) puisque c'est VOUS qui décider leur histoire ! **

**Je vous remercie d'avance.**

**Mallau**.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Soirée en discothèque

**Bonjour ou bonsoir, je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fanfiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je ne sais toujours pas quel jours seront poster les chapitre mais il y a de forte chance pour que se soit les lundi. A voir à la rentrée. N'oublié pas de me dire dans quel contexte vous désirer les voir puisque c'est vous qui décider de tous! (ou presque ^^). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**ENJOY ! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponse aux reviews :<strong>

Excuse me for my bad english

**Guest :** I put in this category because exept characters, there will be no link with The Vampire Original.

**Guest :** I don't know if you are the sames person as before but I hope that you read my fanfiction yet. It's done. I put names of characters, thank you.

Merci également à **Klarolinefanalwaysandforever** à qui j'ai répondu par PM.

Et merci à toi aussi **Amandine**. J'adore toujours autant correspondre avec toi!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>** Soirée en discothèque**

Les Mikaelson avaient décidés de sortir en famille pour une fois. Tout le monde était prêt. Rebekah, Caroline, Bonnie et Katherine au bras de leurs hommes respectif, Damon, Klaus, Kol et Elijah. Ils avaient à l'unanimité décidés qu'ils iraient en boite de nuit. Une fois arrivés ils prirent place dans un coin plutôt reculé. L'alcool coulait à flot. Certain restaient assis pendant que d'autres allaient danser mais ce qui était sur c'est qu'à aucun moment ils passèrent du temps tous ensemble. Au bout de plusieurs heures tous étaient enfin réuni autours de la petite table ronde mais personnes ne parlaient. Tous étaient bien trop occuper à se bécoter.

« **Faisons des bras de fer**, proposa finalement Klaus. »

« **Tu es or course dans se cas**, railla Kol. »

« **Moi je veux bien essayer contre Klaus**, dit Damon à la grande surprise de tous. »

« **Tu n'es pas obligé chéri**, tenta de l'en dissuadé Rebekah. »

« **Voyons petite sœur. Laisse le faire.** »

Elle se tourna vers Klaus, plissant les yeux, le scrutant. Pendant ce temps Damon c'était agenouillé contre la table, un air de défi sur le visage.

« **Tu viens Klaus ?** »

« **Je ne voudrais surtout pas te blesser**, ria l'intéressé. »

« **Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis solide.** »

« **Je parlais de ton orgueil.** »

Klaus s'installa finalement en face de Damon dans la même position. Caroline et Rebekah se placèrent derrière leurs compagnons respectifs en signe d'encouragement.

« **Tu peux encore renoncer si tu le désire**, dit Rebekah à l'oreille de Damon. »

« **Pas question, **répliqua se dernier**. Embrasse-moi que je puisse commencer.** »

Elle s'exécuta et se replaça derrière lui. Le bras de fer commença. Au départ rien ne se passa. Damon forçais alors que Klaus ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. A la grande surprise de tout le monde le bras de Klaus commença à se baiser en faveur de Damon. Puis tout se passa rapidement et Damon se retrouva coucher à terre par la force de Klaus. Il se releva et se frotta le bras.

« **Tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement**, dit-il. »

« **Désoler amour je ne voulais pas te blesser**, se moqua Klaus. »

Damon lui lança un regard noir alors que Rebekah l'attirait sur la banquette avec elle.

« **T'en fais pas bébé. Tu n'avais aucune chance de toute façon**, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser. »

« **Rebekah et Kol maintenant**, proposa Caroline. **Vous avez presque le même âge vous devez être de la même force non ?** »

« **C'est ce que l'on va voir**, dit Rebekah en s'installant. »

Son frère en fit de même.

« **10 sur Rebekah**, paria Katherine. »

« **J'en suis**, dirent Klaus et Elijah. »

« **Merci la famille**, s'offusqua Kol. »

« **Je pari sur Kol moi**, dit Bonnie. »

« **Sa nous aurais étonné**, se moqua Damon.** Moi je parie sur la meilleure.** »

Rebekah lui fit un clin d'œil.

« **Sa nous aurais étonné**, dit Bonnie en imitant Damon. »

« **Je ne ferais aucun commentaire**, répondit l'intéressé. »

« **Je parie sur Kol moi**, se décida Caroline. »

Puis le bras de fer débuta. Comme pour Klaus et Damon rien ne bougea. On entendait les cris du reste de la famille supportant celui sur lequel ils avaient pariés. Seul Kol forçait. Rebekah ne faisait que le retenir. Puis elle commença à son tour à forcer sur son bras. Petit à petit celui de Kol commença à bouger avant de s'abaisser complètement. Rebekah se releva d'un bon, narguant son frère. Damon la récompensa avec un langoureux baiser. Kol en mauvais perdant qu'il était s'assit sur un siège, boudeur. Katherine elle réclama son dus à Bonnie et Caroline.

« **Comment ce fait il qu'elle est gagné ? Je veux dire Katherine ou moi n'aurions eu aucune chance puisque c'est une Originelle. Mais Kol est un mec**, essaya de comprendre Caroline. »

« **Mais Rebekah est plus veille chérie**, lui répondit Katherine. »

« **Elle à raison, love.** »

De son côté Bonnie essayais de réconforter son vampire.

« **Oh aller ce n'est pas grave. Arrête de bouder.** »

« **Je n'ai même pas réussi à faire bouger son bras**, se désola-t-il. »

Une fois son langoureux baiser terminer Rebekah se tourna vers ses deux frères ainés.

« **Nik et Elijah maintenant**, annonça-t-elle. **20 sur toi Nik.** »

« **J'en suis**, dit Damon. »

Elijah et Klaus s'installèrent donc dans la même position que Kol et Rebekah un peu plus tôt.

« **Désolé mon chéri mais je pari sur Elijah. Je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois.** »

Klaus ne lui répondit qu'un sourire franc alors qu'il fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur.

« **Elijah**, dit Katherine avant d'embrasser son mari. »

« **Klaus**, dit Bonnie en se levant du canapé. »

« **Kol ?** Demanda sa sœur en se tournant vers lui. »

Il ne répondit pas.

« **Oh arrête de bouder Kolinouchou**, dit-elle de nouveau. »

Il lui lança un regard noir. Il avait horreur qu'on l'appel comme sa.

« **Kol !** Cria Klaus. »

Tous le monde sursauta à l'exception de Rebekah et d'Elijah qui avait l'habitude.

« **Ok. Je pari sur Klaus. Content ?** »

« **Très**, répondit se dernier avant de se remettre en place correctement. »

Cette fois si tous se passa très vite. Elijah commença à forcer sur son bras mais Klaus pris le dessus rapidement, faisant claquer le bras de son frère sur la table.

« **Vous avez perdu**, dit Rebekah en tendant la main. »

Caroline et Katherine lui donnèrent donc les sous du pari à contre cœur.

« **Où je me suis planté cette fois ?** Demanda Caroline à son hybride de mari. »

« **La règle du ''je suis né en premier donc je suis plus fort'' s'applique à tous sauf à moi.** »

« **Ton mari est l'hybride Originel. Soit l'être le plus puissant de la planète. Personne ne peut le battre**, dit Rebekah en arrivant vers eux, Damon sur ses talons. »

Il passa ses mains sur le ventre de sa belle, l'encerclant alors qu'elle se callait contre son torse.

« **Tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir avant ?** Demanda Caroline à Klaus. »

« **Cela n'aurait pas été amusant**, lui répondit-il. »

« **J'ai perdu 30 billets par ta faute**. »

« **Rectification. J'AI perdu 30 billets.** »

« **Je l'avoue**, dit-elle en souriant. »

Klaus la rapprocha de lui et leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser passionner. Puis tous le monde se rassirent.

De nouveau plusieurs heures passèrent. L'alcool coulant toujours à flot. Les hommes rêvaient de nouveau de rentrer au manoir afin de se retrouver enfin seul avec leurs dulcinées. Mais chacun rêvait en silence de peur de se faire de nouveau rembarrer.

« **Je propose un action vérité !** Se fit soudainement entendre la voix exaspérante de Kol.

« **Kol…** soufflèrent en cœur Klaus et Rebekah. »

« **Tu as une meilleure idée peut être grand frère ?** Rétorqua-t-il. »

Klaus ne répondit pas, reprenant simplement son verre d'alcool posé sur la table.

« **Sortons d'ici avant qu'il ne prenne idée de concrétiser son jeu**, souffla Damon à l'oreille de Rebekah. »

Elle fut bien tenté de répondre à l'affirmative mais elle se résigna.

« **On passe une soirée en famille. Il va vite oublié son idée ridicule**, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser. »

« **Moi j'ai bien envie**, dit Bonnie. »

« **Normal c'est Kol qui a proposé ce jeu stupide**, répondit Katherine. »

« **Ferme-la**, rétorqua la sorcière. »

« **Moi aussi**, avoua Caroline coupant ainsi la parole à Katherine qui s'apprêtait à répliquer. »

« **Non sweatheart, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi**, se dépita Klaus. »

Elle lui sourit en hochant affirmativement la tête avant de lui faire un petit bisou.

« **Bon alors c'est partit**, dit Kol. »

Il regarda leur petit comité avant de s'arrêté sur sa sœur.

« **Damon. Action ou vérité ?** »

Ce dernier repris son souffle en se détachant de Rebekah alors qu'elle lançait un regard noir à son frère.

« **Je t'avais prévenu**, lui rappela l'ainé Salvatore. »

Elle se calla dans ses bras en soufflant.

« **Action**, répondit-il finalement. »

Kol fit mine de chercher.

« **Va faire un strip-tease sur la scène. Tu as le droit de garder ton caleçon**, dit-il. »

Damon, en bon joueur se leva pour aller exécuter son gage. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa jalouse de petite amie. Elle lui tira le bras, le faisant se rasseoir.

« **Véto***, dit-elle en regardant son petit frère. »

« **Tu n'as pas le droit !** S'offusqua Kol en se levant. »

« **J'ai tous les droits quand il s'agit de Damon !** S'énerva-t-elle en se levant d'un bond à son tour. »

De son côté, Bonnie, en gentille femme qu'elle était voulu se lever à son tour alors que son mari et sa belle-sœur se faisait face en chien de faïence. Mais Klaus l'en dissuada.

« **Ne t'en mêle pas**, lui conseilla-t-il, **ou tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. Ils vont se calmer tout seul**. »

En effet quelques minutes après les deux jeunes Mikaelson se rassirent.

« **En cas de refus de l'action il doit faire vérité**, rappela Caroline. »

Kol se tourna de nouveau vers Damon.

« **Quand compte tu épousés ma sœur ?** Demanda-t-il fièrement. »

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour Rebekah. Son frère venait de toucher un point sensible et il le savait. Elle pouvait accepter le faite qu'il soit mauvais joueur mais pas sa ! Elle était la seule de sa fratrie à ne pas encore être mariée et cela la rendait malheureuse. Elle attendait que Damon face sa demande depuis longtemps déjà.

Elle se leva. Il ne lui fallut que deux pas afin de se retrouver devant son frère et de lui coller une gifle monumentale. Puis elle partit en direction de la sortit.

« **Bien jouer Kol**, dit Damon en colère. »

Il sortit un écrin de sa poche et le lui montra.

« **Je comptais le faire en fin de semaine lorsque j'allais l'emmener diner.** »

Il rangea le bijou. Puis il se leva, lançant un regard mauvais à son futur beau frère.

« **Damon**, cria Rebekah alors qu'elle était or de la boite de nuit. »

Ce dernier l'entendit et se leva afin de retourner avec sa belle.

« **Quel sombre imbécile**, se désola Caroline. »

« **Qu'est ce qui ta pris ?** Voulu sa voir Bonnie qui elle aussi était en colère. »

Kol ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin.

« **Tu devrais aller t'excuse**, lui dit Katherine avec un regard mauvais. »

Les trois femmes connaissaient l'envie de se marié de Rebekah mais surtout la comprenait. Elles étaient toutes passé par la.

« **Pas question**, répondit Kol. »

« **Kol ! Tu iras t'excuser en rentrant !** Gronda Klaus. »

« **Mais…** commença-t-il. »

« **J'en ai rien à foutre ! Tu as dépassé les bornes !** Cria-t-il de nouveau. »

Klaus avait horreur que l'on s'en prenne de cette manière à sa petite sœur, même si c'était un membre de sa famille. Caroline posa une main sur son torse afin de l'apaiser.

« **J'irais**, lâcha finalement Kol. »

Klaus ne répondit rien. Il se servit un verre d'alcool avant de le boire cul sec.

« **Voilà pourquoi on ne sort jamais en famille**, souffla Elijah lasse de cette soirée. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà la fin du premier chapitre. Le deuxième ne sera pas une suite. Ce sera une autre histoire mais avec les même personnage. Enfin vous comprendrez. Je tenais juste à précisé que dans celui-ci j'ai fait en sorte que Damon et Rebekah ne soit pas mariés mais dans le prochain ils le seront. Je ne ferais pas de chapitre spécial sur le mariage. <strong>

**Pour ceux qui ne savent pas :** **_*Véto_** : le véto est un droit de refus accorder à certains pays (dont la France) à l'ONU. Avec ce véto ils peuvent refuser tout ce qu'ils désirent sans avoir à donner des raison valable.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus. N'hésité pas à me laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir et cela aide également à se motiver pour écrire les chapitres. N'oublie pas de me donner d'autre contexte ou vous voulez voir évoluer les personnes. Je prendrais ceux qui revienne le plus ou ceux qui m'inspire le plus. <strong>

**J'ai également une page facebook pour ceux qui le désire -Mallau Fictions- (le lien dans ma description) vous pourrez y retrouver l'avancement de mes fanfictions, de mes OS, TS etc ainsi que des jeux, des photos et tout un tas de chose. N'hésité pas a venir nous rejoindre sa fait toujours plaisir ! **

_**Mallau.**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Soirée entre filles

**Bonjour ou bonsoir. Je vous retrouve avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Avant de vous laissez à votre lecture j'aurais une petite question. Préférez-vous que les chapitres soit poster les lundis ou les mardis? Pour ma part les deux me vont c'est donc à vous de voir. **

**Une petite recommandation également : Vous trouver dans le chapitre des passage en gras et en italique _(comme ça)_ faite y attention ! Je vous retrouve en bas pour tous vous expliquer ! **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponse reviews anonymes :<strong>

**Odessa : **Je suis contente de te retrouver dans cette nouvelle aventure et je suis heureuse que cela te plaise. Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant !

**Bonita :** Tu en as demandé plus te voilà servi ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et j'espère de retrouver à la fin ! Bonne lecture.

**Caline :** Oui je sais. Je suis moi même une fan dévoué du Stebekah mais je voulais changer un peu et j'avais besoin d'un personnage comme Damon avec de l'humour et qui n'est pas peur de se frotter au Originels. En tout cas je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>** Soirée entre filles**

Ce soir c'était soirée entre filles. Elles en avaient décidés ainsi et aucun homme n'était toléré. Elijah et Klaus était partit dans l'après-midi. Kol venait de partir les retrouver et il aurait du emporter Damon avec lui. Mais il n'avait pas voulu le suivre pour l'instant. Kol était donc partit en lassant les filles penser que Damon l'avait suivit.

Nos 3 vampires et notre sorcière quand à elles étaient descendues dans la cuisine afin de préparer leur soirée. Ce serais crêpes et pop corn devant un bon film à l'eau de rose. L'unanimité l'avait décidé. Caroline était en train de sortir le pop corn alors que Bonnie préparait la pâte à crêpe. Katherine et Rebekah quand elles conversaient sur le choix du film. L'une désirant voir ''De l'eau pour les Eléphants'' et l'autre voulant voir ''Des saumons dans le désert''

« **Pour ma part je préfère '****'Jeux d'enfants'****'**, intervient Caroline. »

« **Regardons celui que l'on connaît le moins**, proposa Bonnie. »

« **Cela exclu ''Jeux d'enfants'' puisque chacune de nous le connaît par cœur**, répondit Caroline déçu. »

« **Cela nous laisse donc ''De l'eau pour les Eléphants'' et ''Des saumons dans **le désert'', conclue Rebekah. **Nous ne sommes pas plus avancées.** »

Un bruit à l'étage se fit entendre suivit d'un « **Merde** » étouffé. Rebekah souffla et se leva.

« **Je m'en occupe**, dit-elle en flashant à l'étage. »

En bas le débat repris de plus belle.

« **Que fais-tu ici ?** Demanda-t-elle à son mari. »

Ce dernier se pinça les lèvres avant de se retourner, un sourire sexy sur le visage.

« **Bekah, mon amour. J'allais justement… dans notre chambre… Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi ?** Demanda-t-il sachant pertinemment qu'il ne devrait pas être la. »

« **Peut être parce que tu ne devrais pas être la**, dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. »

« **Je peux t'expliquer… **tenta-t-il. »

« **Je t'écoute. Tu as 10 secondes pour m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas loin de cette maison avec mes frères. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6… **»

« **Je suis… je suis malade, dit-il en toussant. Et… je pense avoir de la fièvre. Ce…n'est pas conseillé de sortir…** »

« **Chéri ?** »

« **Oui ?** »

« **Tu es un vampire tête de pioche !** »

« **Ah oui.** »

«** Bon ok, **reprit-il**. Je ne veux pas aller retrouver tes frères. Ils sont… effrayants. Tu savais que Kol avait tué le mari d'une jeune femme le jour de son mariage ? Tout sa parce qu'il voulait coucher avec elle. **»

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« **Je sais. J'étais là. Cela m'avait bien faire rire d'ailleurs.** »

Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

«** Serais-tu un monstre tout comme eux ? **Demanda-t-il un brin amuser. »

« **Tout comme toi mon amour**, répondit-elle avec un sourire. **Maintenant dégage je ne veux plus te voir ici.** »

« **S'il te plait…** supplia-t-il. **Je ne veux pas y aller.** »

« **Damon…** »

« **Je suis sur ils ont décidés de me torturer !** »

« **Et moi que vous allez vous amusez.** »

«** Ils vont me tuer ! **»

« **Vous allez rire.** »

« **Ils vont me vider de mon sang !** »

«** Vous allez vous saoulez. **»

« **Justement je ne dois pas y aller. Je pourrais faire une connerie !** »

« **J'ai confiance en toi.** »

« **Tu ne devrais pas !** Tenta-t-il de nouveau »

Elle s'approcha de lui et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« **Hey, tout vas bien se passer ok ? Vous allez juste passer une soirée entre mecs et ce ne pourrait être que bénéfique** ! »

Il acquiesça. Elle le libera.

« **Tu aurais des conseils ?** Demanda-t-il. »

« **Evite juste de parler de nos ébats sexuels et tout se passera bien**, dit-elle avec un sourire. »

Elle l'embrassa amoureusement.

«**Rebekah dépêche toi ! Le film va commencer !** Hurla Caroline. »

« **Je dois y all**er, souffla Rebekah à Damon. »

Ce dernier prit son courage à deux mains et partit finalement.

«** Je vous jure ses hommes !** Se plaignit Rebekah en s'installant sur le canapé. **Que regarde-t-on ?** »

« **De l'eau pour les Eléphants**, sourit fièrement Katherine. »

« **Comment a-t-elle réussi à vous retourner le cerveau **? Demanda Rebekah avec un grand sérieux. »

Les 3 filles explosèrent de rire.

« **Sa** **ne me fait pas rire. J'appel sa un coup d'Etat ! On était d'accord pour regarder ''Des saumons dans le déserts'' hier quand on préparerait.** »

« **Désolé**, dit Bonnie. »

« **On a préféré du drame à de la comédie**, expliqua Caroline »

« **Tu avais tout préparé dans mon dos !** S'exclama Katherine. »

« **Je ne suis pas désolé**, dit Rebekah. »

Toutes 4 rirent aux éclats avant de finalement démarrer le film.

* * *

><p>-APRES LE FILM-<p>

« **Et bien il était pas si mal**, dit Rebekah. »

« **Ah ! Tu vois j'avais raison**, répondit Katherine. »

« **Jamais je ne dirais sa**, se moqua Rebekah. »

Toutes se levèrent afin d'aller ranger le reste des crêpes. Il restait encore du pop corn qu'elles laissèrent sur la table.

« **Je vais chercher de quoi boire**, annonça Bonnie. »

«_**Ou étais-tu lorsque quand j'avais 17 ans ?**_ Dit Rebekah. »

« **Sur le papier tu as toujours 17 ans**, lui répondit Bonnie. »

«** Ah oui. C'est vrai**, rit-elle. »

Bonnie fit donc l'allé-retours vers la cave et remonta avec plusieurs bouteille de vin rouge. La soirée allait pouvoir commencer. Les filles s'assirent sur les canapés, un verre à la main.

« **Si on jouait à Je n'ai jamais**, proposa Bonnie au bout d'un moment. »

« **Oh oui. J'adore ce jeu !** Répondit Caroline. »

« **Pourquoi pas**, dit Katherine. »

« **Nous** **allons avoir besoin de quelque chose de plus fort**, déclara Rebekah. »

Elle se leva et alla cherche une bouteille de vodka.

« **Klaus ne va pas être content que tu te serves dans sa réserve**, la prévint Caroline. »

« **Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi chérie**, lui répondit Rebekah avec un clin d'œil. »

Katherine était allé chercher des verres plus adéquats. Elles se réinstallèrent toutes. La bouteille circula afin que chacune remplisse son verre puis le jeu pu commencer.

« **Je n'ai jamais couché avec une femme**, commença Caroline. »

Rebekah et Katherine levèrent leurs verres avant de les boires. Bonnie faillit s'étouffer.

« **Vous avez déjà… avec une femme ?** »

«** Ne soit pas surprise ! C'est ta pudeur qui devrait être une surprise**, se moqua Rebekah. »

« **A mon tours**, dit Bonnie. **Je n'ai jamais embrassé plusieurs mecs dans la même soirée.** »

De nouveau Katherine et Rebekah levèrent leurs verres avant de les boires mais cette fois Caroline se joignit à elles.

«** WOW. Je ne pensais pas sa de la prude Caroline**, rigola Katherine. »

« **Tait toi. Je n'en suis pas fière !** »

« **A toi **Katherine, au lieu de faire la maline ! lui dit Bonnie. »

« **Ok. Alors…** réfléchit-elle. **Je sais. Je n'ai jamais couché dans toutes les pièces de cette maison.** »

Elle s'attendait à ne voir que Rebekah lever son verre. La connaissant et connaissant Damon. Mais non. Ses 3 belles-sœurs levèrent leurs verres et burent.

« **Quoi ?!** S'exclama-t-elle.** Me dite pas que je suis la seule.** »

« **Cela m'étonne**, se moqua Bonnie. »

« **Non c'est logique. Souvenez vous c'est avec Elijah qu'elle est mariée**, se moqua à son tour Rebekah. »

« **Les filles, vous saviez que quand je disais toutes les pièces de la maison je parlais de TOUTES les pièces**, leur précisa Katherine. »

Bonnie et Caroline firent non de la tête.

« **Santé**, leur dit Rebekah en levant de nouveau son verre et en buvant. »

3 paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur elle.

« **Tu veux dire que…** commença Caroline.

« **…tu… vous avez fais sa...**continua Bonnie. »

« **… dans nos chambres ! **Fini Katherine. »

« **Oups**, rit Rebekah. »

« **Je crois que je vais vomir**, souffla Bonnie. »

«_**Le monde est un cirque. Tout le monde joue la comédie**_, dit Rebekah avant de se mettre à rire. »

« **C'était des conneries ?** Demanda Caroline. »

« **Bien sur que oui !** S'exclama Rebekah toujours hilare. **Jamais je n'aurais pu coucher la ou mes frères le font. C'est horrible** ! »

« **T'es complètement folle !** Lui dit Katherine. »

«** Vous auriez du voir vos têtes. A mourir de rire !** »

La soirée continua. Au bout d'un moment il avait été décidé que le jeu était terminé. Rebekah et Katherine buvaient trop souvent et Caroline et Bonnie pas assez.

La soirée continua et l'alcool coulait à flot. Les filles étaient quelques peu amochées.

« **Attendez que l'on récapitule. Donc je suis la seule à ne jamais avoir couché avec Damon ?** Voulu vérifier Bonnie. »

« **Oui. Mais tu ne le feras jamais**, décréta Rebekah. »

«** Ne t'en fait pas je n'y comptais pas**, lui répondit-elle. »

«** Et donc toi, tu t'es tapé Klaus ET Elijah**, dit Caroline à Katherine. »

« **Oui**, répondit cette dernière. »

« **Lequel est meilleur au lieu ?** Voulu savoir Rebekah. »

«** mmmh**, réfléchit Katherine. »

« **Je ne pense pas que tu voudrais savoir**, dit Bonnie à l'encontre de Rebekah. **Ce sont tes frères.** »

« **Moi j'aimerais bien savoir**, dit une voix masculine. »

Toutes se tournèrent vers Kol qui venaient de rentrer suivit de ses frères et de Damon. Bonnie se jeta dans ses bras.

« **Moi aussi**, avouèrent Elijah et Klaus. »

« **Joker**, fini par dire Katherine en allant vers son mari qui la prit dans ses bras. »

* * *

><p>Kol prit Bonnie dans ses bras et flasha en vitesse dans sa chambre.<p>

« _**Je ne sais pas si j'ai choisi ce train ou si c'est le train qui ma choisi**_** mais prévient moi la prochaine fois !** S'exclama Bonnie une fois Debout dans sa chambre. »

« **Désolé mon amour**, répondit Kol tout en quittant son t-shirt. »

Elle était allée se coucher dans le lit après avoir retirer ses vêtements. Kol, pensant enfin pouvoir retrouver le corps de sa belle sorcière se mis en tenu d'Adam et Eve mais une fois arriver près du lit il vit que Bonnie c'était endormit. Il grogna et remit un caleçon avant de descendre pour boire un verre.

* * *

><p>Elijah et Katherine était eux aussi monter dans leur chambre.<p>

« **Pourquoi as-tu répondu joker ?** Demanda Elijah. »

« **Je ne voulais pas faire de peine à Klaus**, répondit Katherine. »

Elle était en train de quitter son pantalon lorsqu'elle sentit le regard persistant d'Elijah.

« **Tu ne me crois pas ?** »

« **Si bien sur que si**, répondit-il quelques secondes trop tard au goût de Katherine. »

« **Tiens tant qu'on en est dans les confrontations. Tu savais que tous avaient fait le tour du propriétaire et que j'étais la seule à être resté dans cette chambre ? **Exposa-t-elle. »

Elijah dégluti.

« **Laisse faire, je suis crevée. **»

Elle fini de se déshabiller puis se coucha dans son lit.

« **Bonne nuit**, dit-elle d'une voix sec. »

Elijah n'eu pas d'autre choix que de la laissé dormir. Il descendit chercher un remontant.

* * *

><p>Klaus avait porté Caroline jusqu'à leur chambre. Elle s'emblait avoir bien bu durant cette soirée entre filles. Il l'allongea sur le lit et la déshabilla avant de se déshabiller à son tour. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle nu comme un ver il vit son sourire et son regard espiègle.<p>

« _**Elle m'as paru irréelle la première fois. Sous cet immense chapiteau, inondé de lumière. J'ai cru que j'allais perdre la vue à ce spectacle**_, lâcha-t-elle en riant. »

Il la regarda choquer. Puis se dit que c'était du à l'alcool. Il alla pour se coucher à ses côté et l'embrasser aillant d'autres idées en tête mais elle lui tourna le dos.

«_**J'ai eu une belle vie**_, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix. »

Il leva un sourcille. Quelques minutes plus tard il put entendre les ronflements discrets de sa femme. Il se leva, enfila un bas de joggings et descendit. Décidément il ne comprenait vraiment rien.

* * *

><p>Une fois arriver dans la chambre Damon plaqua Rebekah contre la porte, l'embrassant langoureusement.<p>

_« __**Je dois avouer que je suis amoureux de vous**_, souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche. »

Il la souleva. Elle entoura ses hanches de ses jambes puis il la transporta jusqu'au lit. Il l'embrassait dans le cou alors qu'elle lui retirait son t-shirt. Il lui chuchota un « je t'aime » à l'oreille.

« _**C'est important de nouer une relation en dehors du travaille**_, dit-elle en riant. »

Il lui arracha son t-shirt.

« **Je l'adorais celui-là**, dit-elle. **Je vais devoir en racheter un ! **»

« **T'inquiète pas. **_**Moi tu ne m'as pas acheté**_, dit-il avec un sourire. »

« _**Non toi je t'ai épousée**_, rit-elle de nouveau. »

Il l'embrassa amoureusement avant de se décaler légèrement afin de lui retirer son pantalon ainsi que le sien. Lorsqu'il se remit sur elle il la trouva endormis.

« **C'est une blague**, souffla-t-il. »

Mais non, elle c'était réellement endormie. Il la regarda quelque instant puis il décréta qu'il devait aller prendre l'air. Il descendit au salon.

* * *

><p>Les 4 vampires de la maison se retrouvèrent donc tous nez à nez.<p>

« **Qu'est ce que vous faite la ?** Demanda Elijah.

« **Elle dort**, répondirent en cœur Damon, Kol et Klaus. »

Tous se regardèrent.

« **Plus jamais on ne les laisse faire une soirée entre fille**, dit Kol. »

« **Si seulement c'était possible**, souffla Damon. »

«** Elles ne se laissent pas faire aussi vite**, répondit Elijah. »

« **Elles négocieraient et finirais par sortir l'arme ultime. Le sexe**, dit Klaus. »

« **Et on accepterait**, en conclu Kol. »

« **Nous somme perdu** » pensèrent-ils.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà la fin de ce deuxième chapitre. Le chapitre 3 ne sera donc pas une suite. <strong>

**J'ai souligner 3 titres de films. "Jeux d'enfants" que je vous conseille vivement de voir ! Ce film est THE film en histoire d'amour. Il y avait également "De l'eau pour les Éléphants" et "Des saumons dans le désert". En ce qui concerne ses deux autres films je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je vous conseille ou non de les voir. Pour faire claire, si vous décidé de les regarder et qu'ils vous plaisent alors vous pourrez dire que je vous l'ai conseillée. Mais s'il ne vous plaisent pas alors considéré que je vous les avez déconseillé mais que vous n'en avez fait qu'à votre tête ! haha**

**En début de chapitre je vous avait également parler des passages en italiques. Vous l'aurez compris, ou non. Ce sont donc donc des citation du film 'De l'eau pour les Éléphants". A vous de voir ci cela vous aura donner envie de regarder ou non ce film !**

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez et n'oublie pas de me dire dans quel contexte vous voudriez les voir évoluer. Je prendrais ceux qui reviennent le plus ou qui m'inspirent le plus. Vous pourrez également me dire si oui ou non vous avez déjà vu l'un des 3 films ou si vous contenté en regarder.<strong>

**J'ai également une page facebook pour ceux qui le désire -Mallau Fictions- (le lien dans ma description) vous pourrez y retrouver l'avancement de mes fanfictions, de mes OS, TS etc ainsi que des jeux, des photos et tout un tas de chose. N'hésité pas a venir nous rejoindre sa fait toujours plaisir !**

_**Mallau.**_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le mauvais sort

**Bonjour ou bonsoir. Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui dans un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira! N'aillant pas eu de réponse concrète j'ai décidé que je posterais mes chapitres soit le lundi, soit le mardi (comme maintenant) suivant le temps que j'ai.**

**Je tenais également à remercier **klarolinefanalwaysanforever** pour son idée qui m'avait inspiré le chapitre 2 et également **klaroline-stebekah-forever** ma petite A- pour son idée qui m'a inspiré ce chapitre.**

**Une dernière chose. Ce chapitre est plutôt "compliquer" du moins je trouve mais j'étais vraiment inspirer alors pour vous facilité la lecture les nom en italique seront les enveloppe corporelle. Vous comprendrez en lisant. ;)**

**ENJOY ! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponses reviews anonymes :<strong>

**Odessa :** Je suis contente que mes histoires te plaisent. J'espère te retrouver en bas. Bonne lecture !

**Bonita :** Tu l'attendais le voilà ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plairas toujours autant !

**Caline :** C'est à vous mes chers lectrices de le décidé. Pour ma part mon choix se porte sur Elijah ! Et toi?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3 :<span>**** Le mauvais sort**

Bonnie entra dans la demeure qu'elle occupait depuis de nombreuses années déjà avec sa nouvelle famille. A peine eu-t-elle passé la porte qu'un brouhaha lui vint aux oreilles. Une fois encore sa famille se disputait ! Elle arriva au salon et vit Kol et Rebekah, debout vers la table. Le ton montrait entre les deux jeunes de la fratrie. Klaus et Katherine était eux aussi en train de se disputer mais la raison lui échappa. Elle fut ensuite attirer par la voix de sa meilleure amie. Caroline, Damon et Elijah étaient eux aussi en train d'essayer de réglé un conflit.

«** Il faut que j'intervienne**, pensa-t-elle. »

Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit et c'est en toute discrétion qu'elle commença à récité un sort. C'est lorsqu'elle eu presque terminé que le reste de sa famille réalisa qu'elle était arrivée. Kol, en la voyant avait commencé à avancer vers elle. Le sort prit fin et ce fut Rebekah qui la rejoignit pour l'embrasser.

« **Bébé ?** Demanda Caroline choqué. **Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?** »

« **Je n'ai rien**, répondit Katherine. »

« **Pourquoi mon corps est en train d'embrasser Bonnie ?** Demanda Kol. »

« **Que ce passe-t-il ?** Demanda Damon. »

Rebekah, pas le moins perturber par les jacasseries de sa famille se décala finalement de Bonnie.

« **Qu'est ce que tu as fait petite sorcière ?!** Dit Caroline. »

«** Oulà, Caroline se débauche**, se fit entendre Klaus. »

« **STOP**, cria Bonnie avant que les choses ne s'enveniment encore plus. »

Tous se tournèrent vers elle.

« **Je vous ai jeté un sort**, expliqua-t-elle. **A chacun de vous. Le sort a mélangé vos corps et vos esprits. Kol tu es dans le corps de Rebekah et vice versa. Klaus tu te retrouve dans celui de Katherine et Katherine dans le tien.** »

« **Quand à vous**, elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, **Elijah tu es passé dans le corps de Damon et Caroline à prit ta place. Damon, toi tu es passé dans le corps de Caroline.** »

« **Comment faisons-nous pour retrouver notre corps ?** Demanda Elijah. »

« **Vous devez régler vos différents**, expliqua-t-elle. »

Rebekah s'avança vers Kol.

« **Je t'aime petite sœur**, dit-il. »

Rien ne se passa et Rebekah dans le corps de Kol se mit à rire.

« **Idiot**, se moqua-t-elle. »

« **J'essaye d'arranger les choses moi au moins !** S'énerva-t-il. »

« **Et tu crois que raconter des mensonges va nous aider ?!** S'emporta Rebekah »

L'enveloppe corporelle de Kol flasha à l'étage. On entendit une porte de chambre claquer.

« **Bravo Kol**, félicita Damon ironiquement. »

Le corps de Caroline flasha lui aussi à l'étage.

« **Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fais ?** Demanda Kol. »

« **Vos corps sont peut être échangé mais ta sœur reste la même**, expliqua Bonnie. **C'est à toi de comprendre pourquoi elle c'est énervé.** »

Rebekah se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« **Super**, souffla-t-il. »

A cet instant tous se mirent à parler en même temps. Chacun essayant de réglé se problème.

Arrivant à l'étage Damon tenta d'entré dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa femme mais la porte était fermer à clef.

« **Rebekah, bébé, ouvre moi s'il te plait.** »

« **Je ne veux voir personne**, dit-elle. »

« **Je suis personne, tu peux donc me voir**, tenta-t-il. »

« **Dégage !** Hurla-t-elle »

En bas les choses ne se passaient pas mieux.

« **J'ai un rendez-vous d'affaire ce soir. Je ne peux définitivement pas y aller comme sa !** Dit Klaus. »

« **Et bien j'irais à ta place**, répondit Katherine. »

« **Pas question !** Il se tourna vers Bonnie. **Toi. Défait immédiatement ce sort ! **S'emportant »

« **Je ne peux pas Klaus. C'est à vous de réglé vos différents.** »

Katherine souffla. Caroline redescendit à ce moment là.

« **Rebekah ne veux rien entendre**, leur apprit-il en lançant un regard mauvais au corps de sa femme. »

« **Je n'y suis pour rien !** S'écria Kol. »

« **Tu rigole j'espère ? Tu as…** »

«** Damon arrête**, lui conseilla Caroline. Ce **n'est pas sa faute si Rebekah c'est énervé pour pas grand choses.** »

« **Ferme-la !** Claqua Damon »

« **Comment oses-tu parler à Caroline ?** S'emporta de nouveau Klaus. »

Katherine flasha et prit Caroline par le coup, la plaqua contre le mur.

« **Klaus lâche le !** Ordonna Elijah. »

Katherine obéit et relâcha Caroline qui s'effondra au sol, retrouvant petit à petit une respiration normal. Puis elle se releva.

«** Pour information c'est votre sœur qui est à l'étage en larmes pendant que vous vous disputer**, informa Damon aux Originels. **Vous savez votre unique sœur !** »

« **Il a raison Klaus**, dit Elijah. »

« **Et** **que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? C'est Kol qui l'a mis dans cet état. C'est à lui de réglé le problème ! **»

«** Bon maintenant vous vous clamer ! Tous ! **Hurla Bonnie. **Si vous croyez que ça va vous aider de rester là à vous entretués ! **»

« **C'est toi qui nous a mis dans cette situation Bennett**, lui rappela Damon. »

« **Elijah, Carolin et Damon, allez dans une autre pièce ! Et toi Kol, va voir ta sœur. Klaus et Katherine vous rester la ! Tâcher de trouver une solution !** »

Puis la sorcière de la famille quitta la demeure. Tous se regardèrent.

« **Essayons**, proposa Elijah. **Sa ne peux pas être pire dans tout les cas.** »

Rebekah monta donc à l'étage pour essayer de trouver une solution. Damon, Caroline et Elijah allèrent dans la bibliothèque.

Une fois dans la bibliothèque Damon se servit un verre de scotch. Caroline s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils imité par Elijah.

«** Nous devons trouver une solution**, dit Caroline. »

« **Je suis d'accord avec toi Barbie**, répondit Damon. »

« **Alors vois-tu cela ne va pas aider !** S'emporta-t-elle. »

« **Stop ! **Dit Elijah. **Il y a bien trop de tensions dans cette famille et je suis d'accord avec la jeune Bennett. Malgré que cela soit d'un désagréable ce ne pourra être que bénéfique.** »

Damon s'assit à son tour dans un siège.

« **Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais dans ton corps**, avoua Caroline à Elijah.** Je n'ai aucune haine caché envers toi.** »

« **Je pense que tu es passé dans le mien pour l'unique raison qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre de libre. J'ai parfois du mal à comprendre le comportement de Damon ce qui explique la raison de ma présence dans son corps. Et je pense que Damon ce retrouve dans le tien car vous avez un passé en commun lourd qui n'a jamais été réglé**, expliqua Elijah. »

« **La voix de la raison**, souffla Caroline. »

Caroline avait regardé Damon durant tout son texte. Il se tourna finalement vers Elijah.

« **Je pense qu'il a raison. Et… **il chercha ses mots. **Je tenais à m'excuser. Je ne l'ai jamais fait mais ce que je t'ai fais subir lorsque tu étais humaine n'était pas du tout ce que j'aurais du faire. A l'époque je voulais faire souffrir Elena mais je ne pouvais m'approcher d'elle à cause de mon frère. Tu étais la cible idéale et je regrette. Je n'aurais jamais du faire tout sa,** s'excusa Damon à Caroline. »

A ce moment une lumière dorée jaillit des 3 vampires et une rafale de vents les propulsa contre leur siège. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Tous clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux tout en se redressant.

« **Je crois que…** commença Elijah. »

**«… nous avons retrouvé nos corps**, fini Damon. »

« **Damon ? Pour information. Cela fait bien plusieurs siècles que je ne t'en veux plus. Depuis ton arriver dans cette famille il me semble**, lui dit Caroline avec un sourire. »

Damon lui rendit son sourire.

« **Tu es peut être bel et bien un ange Barbie**, déclara-t-il avant de quitter la pièce. »

« **Argh ! Tu vas voir ce qu'elle te dit la Barbie ! **Dit-elle en le suivant. »

Elijah leva les yeux au ciel.

Klaus et Katherine se faisait face en chien de faïence lorsque les 3 autres vampires entrèrent dans la pièce.

«** Vous n'avez pas bougés depuis que nous vous avons laissé**, remarqua Elijah. »

« **Que faite vous la ?** Demanda Katherine en se tournant vers eux. »

« **Nous avons réussi**, déclara Caroline en s'avançant vers Klaus. »

« **Merde**, souffla-t-elle à sa hauteur. »

Elle se tourna vers Katherine.

« **Je** **ne peux même pas t'embrasser ! Vous avez intérêts à réglé vos différents ! Et vite**, lui dit-elle. »

Klaus lança un regard oblique à Katherine.

« **Si** **personne ne fait d'efforts vous n'y arriverez pas**, expliqua Elijah. »

« **Niklaus, tu dois dépasser tes aprioris et toi Katerina tu dois arrêter d'être en colère**, reprit-il. **Tous ce qui c'est passé avant est derrière nous. Vous devez surpasser tout sa.** »

Tout deux regardèrent Elijah avant de se regarder de nouveau d'un regard noir.

« **Et bien ce n'est pas gagner**, conclu Damon. »

De son côté Rebekah essayait d'entrer dans la chambre de sa sœur.

« **Aller Rebekah, ouvre moi s'il te plait.** »

Kol ne répondit rien.

« **Nous avons besoin de parler.** »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« **Si tu n'ouvre pas je défonce la porte ! Et tu sais qu'avec ta force je pourrais y arriver !** Déclara-t-il. »

Kol se leva et fit tourner la clef dans la serrure puis retourna sur son lit. Rebekah en profita pour entrer. Elle s'avança jusqu'au lit de sa sœur et se mit à sa hauteur.

« **Rebekah, qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?** Demanda-t-il. »

Kol ne la regardait pas, ne disant mot.

« **S'il te plait Rebekah répond moi.** »

« **Je suis désolé. Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état.** »

« **Arrête de mentir Kol !** S'emporta-t-elle. »

«** Je ne mens pas 'Bekah. Il eu soudain un déclique. Alors c'est sa ? Tu pensais que je mentais lorsque je t'ai dis que je t'aimais ? **Demanda-t-il.»

Kol ne dit rien mais le triste son des larmes qui coulaient lui signala qu'il avait raison. Rebekah s'assit au côté de sa sœur sur le lit et la força à le regarder.

« **Ecoute moi Rebekah**, commença-t-il. **Je suis… tellement désolé pour tout sa. Je ne souhaitais pas un instant te mettre dans cet état. Et si tu crois que je mentais ou même que je mens encore alors tu as tords.** »

« **Tu es ma grande sœur, je suis né pour t'embêter. Mais tu sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.** »

Kol le regarda.

« **Tu dis la vérité ?** Demanda-t-elle. »

« **Absolument**, répondit-il. »

« **Je t'aime également petit frère**, dit Rebekah en attirant son frère dans ses bras, les larmes coulant toujours à flot sur ses joues. »

Une lumière rouge s'émana soudain d'eux alors qu'une chaleur agréable se propageait en eux et dans la pièce. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent les bras l'un de l'autres ils avaient retrouvé leur corps. Ils se reprirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de descendre rejoindre les autres et savoir ou ils en étaient.

Ils venaient juste d'entrer dans le salon lorsqu'ils virent une lumière grise émaner de la porte entrouverte de la cuisine. Ils virent Elijah, Caroline et Damon assit sur le canapé. Rebekah se jeta dans les bras de son mari. Klaus et Katherine sortirent de la cuisine rejoignant respectivement Caroline et Elijah.

« **Que c'est-il passé la dedans ?** Demanda Kol. »

« **Cela ne nous regarde pas**, le sermonna Elijah. »

Alors que la nuit allait tomber Bonnie rentra enfin chez elle. A peine eut-elle franchis le pas de la porte que de nouveau un brouhaha lui parvint aux oreilles. De nouveau elle s'avança dans le salon. Kol et Rebekah se disputaient de nouveau. Damon et Caroline se chamaillaient eux aussi alors que Klaus et Katherine s'évitaient du regard.

«** Que c'est-il passé ?** Demanda Bonnie. »

« **Tout est rentré dans l'ordre**, lui répondit Elijah. »

« **Vous avez tous retrouvé vos corps ? **»

« **Oui** »

« **Alors pourquoi y a-t-il encore toutes ses disputes ?** S'étonna-t-elle. »

Kol délaissa sa sœur afin d'aller vers sa sorcière. Rebekah retourna elle-même vers son mari qui à son tours se délaissa de ses chamailleries avec Caroline pour s'occuper de sa belle. Caroline se réinstalla dans les bras de son hybride, le faisant réagir.

« **Les disputes font partit de cette famille**, déclara Kol. **Rien ne pourra les supprimer. C'est comme sa que nous savons que nous nous aimons**, sourit-il avant d'embrasser sa femme. »

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez et n'oublie pas de me dire dans quel contexte vous voudriez les voir évoluer. Je prendrais ceux qui reviennent le plus ou qui m'inspirent le plus. Je commence à être à court de vos idées alors ne l'oubliez pas ! <strong>

**J'ai également une page facebook pour ceux qui le désire -Mallau Fictions- (le lien dans ma description) vous pourrez y retrouver l'avancement de mes fanfictions, de mes OS, TS etc ainsi que des jeux, des photos et tout un tas de chose. N'hésité pas a venir nous rejoindre sa fait toujours plaisir !**

_**Mallau.**_


End file.
